Massage of the Heart
by Roxius
Summary: Pearl and Trucy love each other...so what happens when Apollo finds out? Teenage Pearl X Trucy. SHOUJO AI AND YURI! Please R & R!


Trucy Wright pushed Pearl Fey up against the wall and began kissing her passionately on the lips. The magician girl dragged her delicate fingers through Pearl's soft brown hair as they seperated to breathe. Pearl could barely keep herself under control as she moved forward and began leading the kiss this time. She could feel Trucy's hands move around her body, always touching gently.

"Oh god...Pearl...oh...I love you...I love you..." Trucy moaned as the kisses became quick and spontaneous. Pearl didn't say anything as she pressed herself up against Trucy, their breasts rubbing against one another. Pearl had never experienced a relationship such as this...and she never expected it to be with another girl, either. She couldn't help it, though...it was all so intoxicating...

'Maybe this is why Mystic Maya enjoyed the comfort of Ms. Von Karma so much...' Pearl thought as Trucy removed her clothes and now both girls were making out in an empty alleyway, wearing only their underwear. Sure, it was cold, but the immense heat and pleasure surging through Pearl's body warmed her up. Pearl just couldn't stop making love with this wonderful, wonderful woman.

"Trucy...I...I..."

Pearl was just about to truly seal the deal between them when Apollo Justice stepped into the alleyway with a horrorfied look on his face. Pearl felt Trucy let go off her and slowly back away, her eyes wide with fear. It took Apollo almost 10 minutes before finally finding the will to speak: "How...how did this happen...please...at least tell me that..."

Pearl looked at Trucy, then at Apollo, then back at Trucy again. Trucy was busy putting back on her clothes while choking out tears. Taking in a deep breath, Pearl struggled as she spoke of how she and Trucy ended up into a relationship such as this...

* * *

_It was about a month ago. Pearl Fey, after many years of working as Mystic Maya(and her wife Franziska)'s apprentice, had decided to leave Kurain Village and start a life of her own. Unfortunately, due to her little knowledge of the outside world and her spiritual powers, it was difficult for her to find work. Poor Pearl was at a loss._

_Until...she finally landed herself a job at a local coffee and donut shop. The job was kind of overwhelming at first, but she soon got the hang of it. She didn't even care that the pay was low and she was the only one out of the three employees that ever really did anything; she loved her job! _

_Then she met Trucy Wright. It was all an accident, really; Trucy came into the shop to buy some donuts, only to realize it was the wrong place. When she saw Pearl though, she was immediately mesmerized to stay. She ended up unknowingly eating about five donuts all by herself before leaving with a dreamy look on her face. Pearl couldn't help but think about that girl for the rest of the day._

_For the next two weeks, Trucy came about at least once every day, just so she could get to know Pearl better. Somehow, both girls saw something special in one another, and they wanted it with all their heart's desire. In due time, they even shared their first kiss: when Pearl licked some donut frosting off Trucy's pink lips. Just like that...they were gay for each other. They couldn't help it...their love was too perfect to destroy._

_Pearl was 17 at the time, so she was able to drive (with the used car Franziska bought her) Trucy around where ever she wanted. They did all sorts of things together...mainly at places where they were accepted, like gay bars. Trucy did well in keeping their relationship a secret from Apollo..._

_...Until now._

* * *

"I...I see." 

Apollo had never looked so down before. He just stared at the dirty floor without any movement whatsoever. Trucy was also standing still, looking so guilty, but sad as well. Pearl, who suddenly felt rather annoyed, exclaimed, "Look, I'm sorry if you're hurt that we kept this from you, Apollo, but...please don't force Trucy to break up with me! I know this sounds selfish, I do, but...I love her so much..."

Trucy slowly walked over to Pearl and placed a gentle hand on her cheek. "Pearl...I love you too..." she whispered before kissing her on the lips passionately. Apollo put his hands in his pockets and suddenly he started to smirk. As the two girls continued to kiss, he spun around and walked off.

"You two make a nice couple, by the way..."


End file.
